The Legend of Zelda: The Caretakers
by RunOnWind
Summary: Three strangers meet to change the fates of their loved ones, travel through time to predict and intervene, and to destroy an impending evil competing with them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or its characters in and way, shape, or form.

The Legend of Zelda: The Caretakers Chapter I 

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, lighting the dim morning in Castle Town. Most were asleep, save for a few merchants who opened up shop early and a few who loved the morning sunrise. Today it was Sunday, and Carenias was one of the people who lavished the brisk morning air and got up early every morning just for the experience of the cool mist running up her nostrils. Getting up early didn't bother her, for she was used to it and she looked forward to it all the time, as if it were always new. It was quiet and peaceful, only to be broken be the sound of a Cucco, indicating it was the start of a new day.

Kella was running like she stole something – simply because she **did **steal something, and she hoped old man Barnes wouldn't notice. Kella had grown her whole life in Kakariko Village, and this wasn't the first time she was stealing things from other villagers. Kella was a tomboy at the age of twelve, and she lived her life as a thief. Her mother and father treated her well, and she acknowledged this, but they didn't give her what she wanted. She wanted excitement; she wanted her adrenal gland working hard. Her closest friend was Melos, a boy her age that she admired because he was intelligent and creative, and he tagged along with Kella's adventures. He was usually a planner – if there was a plan, that is – and planned out how he and Kella would steal the vase from Barnes, an old man they hated and stole from often. Stuff Kella and Melos stole usually ended up from where they were stolen, just because Kella's parents would usually find the stolen object. On a boring day, Kella would always find her route to excitement and adventure. When the two held their meetings in Melos's basement, Kella might kiss Melos on the cheek. But even though this was for fun, they secretly fell in love with each other, and told nobody about it, not even the one they loved.

Kerrahi looked over to his wife, who was still sleeping silently in their bed. Kerrahi's wife Mari was a skinny blond woman who had been married with him for three years. Kerrahi himself had jet-black hair and coarse tanned skin, from being an adventurer who explored the Death Mountain Range in search of treasures the Gorons didn't want the Hylians knowing about, for this was his job, and he was paid for this treasure hunting. Kerrahi slipped past Goron guards every day and plundered the Death Mountain Range for all sorts of treasures.

Carenias rode over the expansive Hyrule Field on her horse, Elo. Elo was an incredibly fast horse, and could run at his normal speed for hours on end. Carenias just wanted to get out, for Hyrule Castle Town was now waking up and getting moving, all ready for an exciting day of buying goods and walking around town to visit friends or possibly the castle itself. Today she decided to go to Lake Hylia, and visit her friend Elus there and chat with him. Elus was older than she was, Carenias at seventeen and Elus at thirty, but they were still very close friends and Carenias came to visit him often. Elus lived at Lake Hylia and studied marine life there, and because of this he became a talented swimmer. Carenias hopped the fence and ran to Elus's lakeside house and laboratory.

Kerrahi held his breath up tight in his lungs as the Goron guard checked the barrel that seemed out of position. Kerrahi happened to be in this barrel and the Goron's and his face were only inches apart, with only some wood keeping them apart. The Goron shrugged it off as just his imagination, and then Kerrahi made his final move past the gate into the mountain range he visited every day. It had rained last night, and the rocks were slippery and dangerous. The rain left some pretty dense fog, and it was pretty dark because of the mountains blocking out what little sun there already was. Because of all these dangers, Kerrahi moved slowly and carefully and lit his lantern when he was out of total eyeshot from Death Mountain.

"Do you think he's awake yet?" asked Kella. She and Melos ran back to her house, and they both feared Barnes being awake.

"I hope not," replied Melos.

This time, they weren't hiding it in each other's houses, this time they were burying this in the ground. Hopefully, it would be lost for sure. "Melly, go get your shovel and bring it back out here," Kella demanded. Melos blushed at being called "Melly", but then ran into his home to get the shovel.

"I got it, Kel," he said, as he brought the shovel outside. "One shovel for the lovely lady of Kakariko,"

Kella was surprised at being called this, but she assumed he was meaning to return the thought of being called Melly to Kella, just in a different form. They worked hard to get it deep underground.

Yes, I know it is short, but I was in a hurry to get this posted. Stay tuned for Chapter II.


	2. A New LookCome Together

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.

**The Legend of Zelda: The Caretakers**

Chapter 2

Kerrahi had been in the Death Mountain Range for two hours already and still nothing, the sun lit the area up and much of the fog had evaporated. But today would not be any normal day for our adventurer. Suddenly, the fog came back into play. "What the…" he said to himself. "Wh-What is going on?" He felt the ground slip away from under his feet, and he started to flip around in every possible direction. Something had awakened.

Kella and Melos stared down at the ground exactly where it had been buried. It was already about nine in the morning, and townsfolk were out and about. "Maybe we can leave it now?" Melos whispered to Kella. "We've been staring at this spot for about four hours, and nothing's happened… Kella? Kella are you alright?" Kella was in a total trance, her gaze fixed upon the spot. It was perfectly concealed; no signs of digging were apparent. But there was something else. She wasn't staring at the spot itself, but beyond it. Her face had gone pale, and Melos wasn't sure if she was awake or not. Fearing the worst, he picked her up into his arms and carried her off to the doctor.

Carenias knocked on the door, but Elus wasn't there. She wondered where he could be. She looked from the lakeside observatory for Elus, but there were no signs. A little discomforted, She headed back to Hyrule Field on Elo. While she was riding, wind in her hair, she looked up at the blinding sun. But when she looked back at her surroundings, everything had gone white. It was all totally blank, and Elo wasn't there, so somehow she was floating around.

The doctor checked Kella's staring eyes, and found nothing. It was as if she was unconscious or in a coma, but she was totally blank. "Is she going to be alright?" Melos asked.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I honestly don't know." The doctor replied back. "I've never seen this condition before."

Melos went outside to catch a breath of fresh air, while the doctor went to check some papers. When they both turned their attention back to Kella, she had simply vanished.

Kerrahi, Kella, and Carenias all laid down, face down, on a marble floor. Loross, an old magician and little known sorcerer, stood above them. They were on the elegant deck of a pool of radiant blue water, which floated in what appeared like an abyss. Everything in the oasis was surrounded by a purple mist, and this was clearly a separate dimension, but unknown to the sleeping three.

In unison, they woke up with splitting headaches. "Who… are you…?" Kerrahi said to Kella, who happened to be in the middle of the three.

"I'm Kella, I live in Kakariko… Who are you?" She said back to Kerrahi.

"I'm Kerrahi, I live near the Gerudo Valley." He looked over to Carenias. "Who are you?"

"I'm Carenias, I live in Castle Town," She said. "Where are we…?"

"You," said Loross, with an oddly booming voice. They were all stunned to see this man all of a sudden; none of them had actually noticed him. "Are in a sacred alter dimension. This place is called the Chronos Realm. I brought all of you here for a purpose – you are the only beings in Hyrule able to accept these gifts I have prepared for you. All of you, rise."

Involuntarily, Kella, Kerrahi, and Carenias stood on their feet. Somehow, Loross was able to control their muscle movements. "You're… a wizard, aren't you? And a very powerful one too?" Carenias asked.

Loross nodded then said, "Yes. My name is Loross, and I can bend time. I am growing old, and I will give you three my powers." At this, all three looked shocked.

"We will begin with young Kella," He made Kella walk over to his side. "I cannot give you any control over time because of your young age; your body cannot handle it. However, I will turn you into a replication of a Sheikah, the beings born from shadow."

Kella stood still, and under Loross's power, she rose in the air. Instantly she was covered in blue light, and during this, her body began to twitch uncontrollably. Within seconds, she let out a brief shriek. Her body, still covered in a blue glow, floated back to the floor and landed on her feet. The blue radiation dissipated, and Kella's new form was revealed. She looked like she did before, except this time she had short light pink hair and her skin was slightly paler. She wore a tight black T-shirt and tight black short-shorts. On her belt, she had an array of throwing stars, throwing knives, a dagger, and throwing needles. She had sandals that were tightly strapped to her feet, and on her hands she had fingerless gloves. When she opened her eyes, the color was now a vary light blue, and her facial expression looked much more docile and pleasant. Also, her face was painted with odd war paint.

"You next, Carenias," He said as Carenias walked over to him, and stood where Kella was standing before.

The same blue light effect happened to her, but Carenias's outcome was different. She had an Archer's uniform on and a small beige cap. Her hair was blond, and eyes were strikingly blue just like Kella's. She had large hoop earrings, archer gloves, and sandals. In her left hand, she held a large and abstractly-shaped bow.

"And finally, Kerrahi." He demanded. Kerrahi voluntarily walked over to him and stood where the other two had their transformations.

He rose into the air like the others had and the same blue light effect took place once more. When he descended, his look was changed as well. He had silver hair, and the same striking blue eyes. He wore baggier clothes, that consisted of a black hoodie and blue cargo jeans. He wore white shoes, and he now carried a large sword that had gold wings as the hand protection and a long silver blade.

Loross stood in front of the newly transformed three. "Not only your appearances changed, but you have been fitted with extraordinary power. Kerrahi, you are now very talented and very familiar with the sword you hold and also, you have the ability to stop time for a brief period. Carenias, you are now very talented with that bow you carry. Your eyes are now as sharp as a hawk's but also sensitive, so be very careful. You can slow down time to get a good shot on a target. Kella, you are now talented with those throwing weapons you possess, and you are also very fast. Together, and only with all three of you awake and ready, you can travel through time to alter the past, present, and future. Together, you are the Caretakers."


End file.
